


Open My Eyes (It Was Only Just a Dream)

by Helholden



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Flashbacks, Memories, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 15:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1231075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helholden/pseuds/Helholden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a dance, but it wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open My Eyes (It Was Only Just a Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by another lyric line on my playlist. There is a present scene, and in between the present moment, there are memories shown as they pass through Mary’s mind.

* * *

 

The resonating sound of clapping rose throughout the crowd as the song came to an end, Mary among them with a smile on her face, as the dancers all bowed to each other and departed from the floor. She loved the parties and the dancing more than anything. It was such a glamorous affair, though sometimes it became boring because she always danced with the same partner. No one else asked for her hand, except for Francis. There was Tomas that one time, but Mary tried not to think about him if she could help it.

 

It was quiet for a moment, and Mary let out a small sigh. Francis was nowhere to be found, and she did not think he would ask her to dance on this evening. Most of the time, he hated to dance. It wasn’t fair to Mary because she loved to dance, but she couldn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want to do.

 

As Mary’s eyes scanned the crowd to look for her ladies who were also her dear friends, someone approached her. She could tell by the cast of a shadow that was there at the corner of her eyes, so she turned to look with a smile on her face and found herself looking straight at Sebastian.

 

Her smile grew at the sight of him. “Bash,” she said cheerfully.

 

His smile was smaller than hers, more covert, and he tilted his head towards her. “May I have this dance?” he asked, extending his hand to her.

 

Mary felt her eyes widen with both shock and happiness to be asked to dance. If she admitted it to herself, it was also because it was him who had asked her. As the shock faded from her eyes, it was replaced with warmth, and she reached out to accept his hand.

 

_(Warm fingers, caressing softly up her thigh, playing at the edge of her gown. She looked down her body at him as she lay on the bed, grinning, and he looked up at her from the hem of her nightgown, grinning back. “Shall I go further, my lady?”)_

 

“Yes,” Mary said, and Sebastian smiled at her.

 

Sebastian lead her out onto the floor as the band began a new song, but this time, Mary noticed how no one else took to the dance floor. It was empty, save for her and Bash, and they stood a little off from each other on opposite sides, hands in the air across from one another, a very traditional and appropriate dance.

 

As the music began to play, though, their hands pressed palm to palm.

 

_(His fingers curled through hers, lacing their hands together as he came down to kiss her, the taste of her still on his lips as his tongue delved into her mouth. She moaned beneath him, arching her back, rolling her hips to meet him.)_

 

They began to dance in a circle, a fluid movement full of grace from both parties. It was slow at first until they switched hands as well as directions, and it became a quick swirl across the floor with more urgency in their steps.

 

_(He rolled her over, landing on top of her and pinning one of her wrists against the bed. He was lying between her spread legs; her gown had ridden up to her stomach. Quickly, his other hand, his free hand, reached between her legs. His fingers circled around her clit with just the right amount of pressure, awakening a deep moan from within her throat as he bent over her and captured her lips with another kiss to smother the sound.)_

 

Sebastian was not clumsy with dancing. Few men were who were good in other areas of their life. He adhered to the dance with grace in each step, never leading but taking leave from her guidance instead.

 

She slowly lifted her eyes, hoping to see his looking back at her.

 

Sebastian’s gaze locked with hers, even as they spun.

 

_(His eyes were open above her, bright and beautiful, somewhere between the color of clear water and the sky, and filled with so much love for her and only her as she reached up to cup his cheek with her hand, desperate to touch him, to feel him more closely than before. His lips were parted wide, a look of near agony on his face as he thrust into her again and again, filling her, becoming one with her, bringing him and her to the heights of ecstasy like they sang about in the songs of feeling closer to God._

_This was God, Mary had decided, as she looked up in his eyes while he thrust into her at a deeper angle than before, bottoming out with a broken, wounded groan, his hand coming up clumsily to grasp hard onto hers where it laid against his cheek.)_

 

They took a new position on the dance floor with Sebastian’s hand lightly on her back as he stood just beside her, a little behind.

 

_(Her face was pressed against the pillow, his hand against her back, and each thrust of his hips sent her over the edge with a surge of pleasure she had never known before. This new position was exciting and exhilarating. Mary squeezed her eyes shut, white bursts filling the blackness behind her eyelids as her whole body quivered from a sudden release that rippled through her like wildfire. His hand roved over her back as she clutched hard onto the pillow in both of her arms, gripping it for dear life as he continued to fill her, again and again, even as her climax was pulsing through her—)_

 

Together, Bash and Mary moved forward, and then they moved backward. They extended their arms straight away from their bodies out to the right, and he held her hand in his with her knuckles against his palm as his fingers curled against her palm.

 

_(He peppered her hand with kisses, but when he reached her fingers, he took one of them into his mouth, surrounding it with hot warmth and closing his lips around her finger as he looked up at her with those smoldering eyes of his and smiled without using his lips. He sucked on her finger, sending a rush of arousal between her legs.)_

 

The other hand, which Sebastian had resting on her elbow, moved to rest on her waist instead. Mary was careful to not move her arm from its position, hiding the new placement of his fingers on her dress.

 

_(His fingers caressed her bare waist, sending a ticklish ripple through her nerves._

_“You would make a wonderful mother, Mary,” he said, his breath close to her belly._

_Mary’s eyes widened, and she swatted his hand. “Bash!”)_

 

The dance quickened all of a sudden, and Sebastian took her around in another circle again, whirling her amongst the view of the crowd.

 

_(He spun her around in his arms, laughing as she laughed, and then he placed her down onto her feet to take her face into his hands and kiss her hard, so hard, on the lips that it hurt—)_

 

They were all alone on the floor with no one around them and everyone around them at once. Mary was conscious of the crowd around them, even if Sebastian was not. He had always been so stubborn about rules and priority. It must have had something to do with being an illegitimate son.

 

The rules did not apply to him, and yet in some ways they applied more to him than to others.

 

Sebastian spun her around to face him as the strings of the song came to a close, and then he broke the rules, dipping her low in his arms. It was not a part of this traditional dance, and everyone would notice.

 

But the look in his eyes as he held her there, halfway suspended above the floor with her hair hanging low beneath her, Mary felt as though she was on a cloud in the highest of heavens with the light of God’s love shining down at her through Sebastian’s clear and beautiful eyes.

 

_(“I love you, Mary,” he murmured so close to her mouth, his breath upon her lips. “No matter what, I always will.”_

_He leaned in close to kiss her softly on the lips._

_Mary closed her eyes to savor the bliss of the moment, the sweetness she would never get to share with others, the love that she had to keep to herself._

_Without realizing it, a tear spilled from the corner of her eye and ran down her cheek.)_

 

Sebastian slowly lifted Mary back to her feet, but the moment wasn’t broken yet. He was smiling at her, that same clandestine smile as before, but the light was in his eyes, and to her, it lit up his whole face with an ethereal glow.

 

Slowly, Sebastian backed away from her. He bowed in her direction, a signal for the end of the dance, as the music faded off to the hum of its denouement.

 

Mary bowed her head and curtsied for Sebastian.

 

Together, they rose, but he couldn’t stay beside her. It was dangerous, remaining too close to her in public for a prolonged period of time. People had once talked about them, but they had managed to cut the whispers in half.

 

Tonight, however, Mary was sure they would surge anew.

 

_(He smiled above her, his eyes twinkling, as he reached down and brushed her hair away from her forehead. He had such a look of happiness on his face like this was the only thing in the world that he would dream of doing right now, in this moment, and for all eternity.)_

 

Sebastian turned away from her to walk towards the other end of the hall, the crowd parting in his wake to let him pass.

 

_(“Forever,” he whispered, his voice as feverish as his forehead, glistening with the sweat of their lovemaking as he drove himself into her again, a broken moan escaping his lips—)_

 

Mary lifted her hand to her mouth, laying two of her fingers gently against her lips.

 

_(He kissed the tip of her thumb, a gentle graze of skin to skin, so gentle she barely felt it—)_

 

Her hand fell from her mouth as she watched him walk away.

 

_(“And always,” she added, giggling girlishly beneath him—)_

 

And then, he was gone.

 

_(“Always,” he agreed, still smiling.)_

 

 


End file.
